


Roller Coasters

by smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kids, Like Very Young, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner/pseuds/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is at soccer, so Gerard offers to play with little Frankie unit his little brother gets home. Gee heard about this cool thing that if you touch it, it'll feel really good. He and Frank set out to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> OHMYGODWHYDIDIWRITETHIS

Gerard was a curious little kid - always finding things online that he shouldn’t, doing things that 12 year olds certainly should _not_ be doing. His mother was kind, but naive. Very, very naive. She didn’t think twice about letting him and little Frank go up to their room and play together. I mean, then again, why would she think anything of it? Mikey was coming back from soccer practice in an hour, and Gee had offered to entertain the 8 year old until his little brother got back.

Frank was eight - he didn’t know anything about anything. He was kind of girly, in a way. Kinder than the other boys his age, smaller and not as aggressive. He and Mikey were friends because Frank had seen him playing alone on the first day of kindergarden, and Mikey seemed much sweeter than the other boys who were pushing and shoving each other. Gee closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, crossing his legs beneath him. Frank tried to climb up, but his arms weren’t strong enough and his legs were too short to reach above the mattress, so Gee picked him up under the armpits and brought him up next to him.

“What are we gonna do, Gee?” Frank asked, flinging himself onto the older boys lap. Gee smiled down at the other, admiring how comfortable he had gotten. When Frank first came over, he would hide behind his hair and blush whenever Gee spoke to him, mumbled little squeaks to answer his questions. After a year, he got more open and happy with Gerard, being able to have toddler conversations with him.

“I heard about this thing that boys have,” Gee started, fascinated, “If you touch it, you feel like your eating ice cream and bouncing on a trampoline and on a roller coaster all at the same time.” Frank scrunched up his nose.

“That sounds unpleasant,” He responded. Gee’s eyebrows furrowed, then he giggle when he realized what it must’ve sounded like he was describing.

“That’s not what I meant,” He tried to explain again, “I meant that it gives you the taste of ice cream, sweet and nice, while the happiness of jumping on a trampoline, and the stomach churning of a roller coaster ride.” Frank’s face went back to think about what Gerard said, and when he understood his face brightened.

“We should touch it!” The young boy exclaimed. Gee nodded in agreement.

“I think we have to do it to each other, or else it won’t work,” Gerard explained, “I’ll touch yours first, okay.” Frank beamed and nodded in excitement. Gee gave a nod and scrambled to get his computer.

“What’re you doing?” Frank asked, crawling back to him as he got back on the bed.

“I have to look up how to do it,” Gee told him, “I want to make sure I do it right.” Frank nodded and gave a little ‘okay’ before Gee opened up Google. He thought for a second, but then typed into the search bar.

“What does it say? I can’t read yet,” Frank told him, and Gerard smiled slightly.

“I typed ‘how to touch someone’s prostate’. Now, for this to work, you need to do exactly what I say, alright?” Frank nodded quickly, eyes wide with anticipation. “Okay, first it says you should go to the bathroom if you have to. Do you?” Frank shook his head.

“I went a couple minutes ago.”

“Good.” Gerard continued, “Now you need to go like a dog on all fours, except put your hips high in the air.” Frank immediately obeyed, going on his elbows and knees and raising his butt up by arching his back. “Perfect. Now you need to take off your pants…”

“Okay!” Frank pushed himself up and pulled off his pants without a second, going back to the ‘dog’ position as soon as he was done.

“Great,” Gerard laughed, taking a second to look at the young boy on the bed. He liked when Frank was like this. He didn’t know _why_ little Frankie suddenly looked so much better like this, but he did and right now that’s all that matters. “Next it says I need to get my finger wet.” He put his pinky to Frank’s mouth, who seemed to get the message and sucked on it. It tickled Gerard in a nice way. “Here’s where it says I need to be careful, so tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Wait, why would it hurt?” Frank asked, suddenly becoming scared.

“Well, in order to reach the spot, there needs to be some… maze, or else everyone would touch it all the time,” Gerard explained. Frank still seemed nervous, and Gerard added, “Only the brave people get to feel the prize. Are you brave, Frank?” Frankie considered this for a second, but then decided that, yes, he was brave.

“Okay, let’s do it!” Frank said excitedly. Gee licked his lips and put his wet little finger on the younger boys butthole, like it had showed in the picture. Frank immediately gasped and squeaked, but didn’t protest. After circling it a few times, Gee slowly pushed in the tip of his finger. Frank whimpered and squirmed.

“That stings,” He complained.

“I will stop if you want me to - but remember what I said it’ll feel like?” Frank nodded and bit his lip, and Gee took it as permission to keep going. He pushed in farther and Frank whined, but didn’t say stop. Once Gee got down to the bottom of his pinky finger, he stopped and looked at the instructions again.

“Alright, the next step is to move in and out while trying to find it,” Gee half said to Frank and half mumbled to himself. Frank nodded, lip still in between his teeth and his hips were squirming and thrusting. Gee pulled out his finger and pushed back in, and Frank gasped.

“Did I get it?” Gee asked excited. Frank shook his head.

“I-I don’t think so, but that feels good on it’s own,” Frank replied. Gee grunted and started to move his finger again and Frank went back to making little squeaks and gasps. “G-Gee?” Frank called breathlessly

“Yeah, Frankie?” Gerard said, looking up from concentrating on Frank’s ass.

“Can we t-try your bigger finger?” Gee stopped for a second, then decided that was a good idea. He slowly brought his finger back out again, causing Frank to mewl in disapproval. Gee crawled up to Frank’s mouth again, this time giving his pointing finger. Frank slobbered over Gee’s finger, learning from his pinky it wasn't wet enough. Gee limped on his not-wet hand back down to Frank’s ass. He put his finger back to where it had been before, but this time it was bigger. He pushed it in and didn’t expect the extra saliva to make it slide in so quickly. Frank cried out and let out a sound that Gee hadn’t ever heard before except in the porn he wandered across on accident (but this was squeaker and sounded younger). Frank started to push against Gerard’s finger without really realizing what he was doing. Gee got the message and pulled out his finger and pushed it back in. No luck. He did it again and - oh. Frank collapsed onto the bed with a sound that was a mix of a moan and a whimper, lying flat on his stomach. Gee had managed to keep his finger inside him, and he pulled his finger back again to do that again. Frankie was tighter now that he was on his stomach, but that was okay, Frankie didn’t mind as long as Gerard made the feeling come back.

“You did it,” Frank gasped into the sheets, “That was it - you touched it. Do it again, Gee, please do it again!” Frank was drooling and squirming his hips side to side, whimpering with pleasure instead of pain. Gerard pushed back in again, remembering where the prostate had been. Frank squealed and stopped moving his hips side to side. His fists were clenching the sheets next to his head and he was breathing heavily. Gee brought his finger out faster this time, pushing in deeper. Frank buried his face in the pillow and let out a scream. Now he was auto-matically thrusting his tiny waist into the bed. He soon realized that was good because not only did it make Gerard’s digit go deeper, but it felt really good on his privates, too. Soon enough, Frank was out of breath and wildly grinding down. He felt his stomach twists and the best feeling he’s ever had came over him and he groaned. Frank stopped thrusting and tried to collect himself. Gee finger was still moving inside Frank, but now it hurt and felt weird. 

“Gee, stop. It doesn’t feel nice anymore.” Gerard pulled out his finger way too quickly and Frank whimpered with what energy he had left. He felt something sticky on his body and he flipped himself over and looked down to see white stuff on his penis and the sheets. He wiped it away and Gee bounced on his knees excitedly.

“What was it like? Was it good?” The older was anxious to know. Frank huffed.

“It was 400 time better than any ice cream, and jumping on a trampoline can’t even compare to how good it felt. But you were right about the roller coaster part.” Frank was still panting, but soon enough he caught his breath and pulled up his pants. He looked at Gerard and beamed.

“It’s your turn now!”

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could say he...
> 
> touched the butt
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK ME
> 
> IM GOING TO HELL IM SORRY OHMYGOODNESS


End file.
